


Where There's A Will

by silverNebulae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, SteveTonyFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stumbles across Tony's will and feels a little shaken when he realises they've only been dating for a few months and Tony's left him...everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's A Will

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for the SteveTonyFest gift exchange that I've finally got to take part in! My first one and hopefully not my last <3

The Avengers had been living in the tower for at least over a year now, and yet Steve was still finding hidden rooms or spaces he hadn't before. One of these days he would actually just ask his partner to see the blueprints and let his memory do the rest.

Tony had asked him to dig out something or other from one of the storage rooms in the workshop before heading (more like rushing) upstairs, shouting about something he'd probably forgotten. All Steve could see at the minute were boxes upon boxes of paperwork, alongside some old mats for tech blueprints. Some of these boxes clearly still needed organising, probably just brought in during the move and left here. There wasn't a smell of any kind, but the contents of the room were clearly somewhat dated.

“JARVIS? Is there any kind of organisation to these boxes I can work with?” He asked aloud. 

“The files inside are arranged in alphabetical order, their containers in matters of most to least importance” The AI explained.

“Oh great” Steve murmured, realising he was going to have to try and guess what Tony would consider important and what he would shrug off most.

“If I may, I suggest starting with the files that have yet to be arranged” JARVIS offered, understanding Steve's presented problem.

“Good idea” Steve nodded to himself, preparing to eliminate one section.

He pulled the top draw open and flicked his way through the cases inside, skim reading the titles and guessing what was inside from them. Some were pretty boring and he understood why they would be here, others were pretty intriguing. None, however, pulled him in as much as the folder titled “Will and Testament”. Steve stopped the motion in his fingers for a moment, reading the title about three times. He didn't really know how to respond. Part of him was ordering to ignore the file and continue, but the other was curious about how Tony had planned to leave his mark behind. What did he want in terms of his memory? What did he plan to say to the people he could be leaving behind, since he's pretty much in a dangerous line of work? 

He let the curiosity take over and pulled the file out.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe what he was reading. Tony, his partner and other half, had written everything the genius had worked hard on, everything the man held in pride, to him! Even DUM-E was written in his name.

The two had only been officially dating (Clint swears they were pretty much a couple before that) for a few months and yet here was Steve's name inheriting Tony's being, more than his wealth. Steve wasn't going to read the file without Tony's permission, cautious that he was delving too far into Tony's personal things. In the end, his romantic side kicked in and he wanted to see what his partner had decided without the chance to alter details to look cool. If Tony had written that he wanted white roses, he didn't want him suddenly showing off with red carnations. He didn't expect what he did find, however.

He didn't know if he was okay with what he found. He knew he should be happy that Tony would want to share his life with him, holds Steve so dear that he'd want him to continue his pride and joy and trusts that he would. But was that so smart? He may be Steve Rogers, highly respected and valued man, Captain America, but he wasn't Tony Stark. In all honesty, no one was. The mould had clearly been broken when Tony was made.

What about everyone else? What about his friends? What about the other team members? Wouldn't it be better if things were split equally, everyone having something to manage or enjoy that wouldn't give them too much pressure? Even one section of this will was filled with detail. Let alone most of the whole damn thing. Of course there were small details that went to other people, most of them what Steve would expect from Tony, but in his opinion, not enough.

He became so engrossed in the will and trying to work out how he felt about it, he didn't notice Tony return to the room and speak to him.

“Cap? Steve?” Tony's voice sounded, louder this time.

“Huh?” Steve responded, head shooting up and looking at him.

“Did you get it?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! Yeah, erm, right there” The blonde signalled to the computer desk.

“Thanks” Tony nodded, “So, whatcha reading?”.

Steve didn't really know what to say so he resorted to the best option, the truth, “I may or may not have found your will”.

“What?” Tony questioned, sounding confused.

Steve lifted the file and the document he was reading to show Tony just what he meant. Tony walked over, taking the document and reading it himself. 

The blonde decided to face Tony on the subject, “Can I ask why next to everything is in my name? Do you think that's wise?”.

Tony's eyes skimmed further down and then looked to Steve who continued, “I'd try my damned hardest of course, but I'm not you, Tony. You're one of a kind, and I'm not sure I could continue all your hard work alone. What about the others? You wouldn't want them involved?”.

“I'm one of a kind?” Tony repeated with a small and soft smirk.

“No one knows that more than you do” Steve rolled his eyes with a smile.

Tony chuckled, “What makes you think you couldn't handle it? You're a very capable man, Steve Rogers”.

“But you've built an empire; protected the people dear to you, secured futures for many who wouldn't have one, helped bring together many unlikely heroes, created the tools for change! That's a lot, if you haven't noticed” Steve explained.

Tony couldn't hold in his grin and let a laugh go, “Steve calm, it's fine. Have you looked at the date for that will?”. Steve looked down at the replaced document and began to frown. He looked back at Tony who wasn't hiding his smirking expression any more. “I wrote it about two years ago” The brunet shrugged, “Not long after New York. With the--”. He coughed, “Well you know, I began thinking about what would happen if I wasn't here any more and I wrote this up”.

“Well, if this is two years old, then why me? We've only been dating for a few months” Steve questioned, looking a little helpless.

“Back then I knew we had our differences at first but; you were the one who came to help, you were the one who consoled me when Coulson went down, you were there when I woke up on the ground of New York City. Not to mention, you brought down Hydra for a second time even when they were in your own home, in the places you trust. After all that you've done? I knew you'd be the best person for all of this, because you're adaptable. If anyone was going to overcome a problem, it was you”.

Steve didn't know what to say, he hadn't really thought about it like that. All he could do was nod in understanding.

“That was back then, now we're a unit and you'll probably get even more from me” Tony shrugged, standing up again.

“Tony!” Steve smiled.

“I'm joking, relax. It means, you can help me write a new one if you so wish” Tony grinned.

Steve smiled and put all the documents away, “Perhaps. In the meantime, let's work on not needing one and staying alive, hm?”.

“Right” Tony agreed, “...So you don't want my things?”.

Steve rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tony's middle, “The only thing I truly need you to leave me is your love, Tony Stark”.

“Who needs a will?” Tony smiled, “For you, that's a birth right”.


End file.
